


Artistic Offering

by Hazel_Inle



Series: Clearest Blue [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: And thrawn is partially jewish, Eli has been doing some research, Eli's culture could be pagan, Established Relationship, Gift Exchange, Gift Giving, M/M, Thrawn's POV for a change, haha i mean they inserted a christmas holiday into star wars through the Life Day special, so why not?, takes place much later in the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel_Inle/pseuds/Hazel_Inle
Summary: Eli bears a gift of some significance  to Thrawn, and through his explanation of his world's traditions, Thrawn consider's his own people's culture.





	Artistic Offering

**Author's Note:**

> A holiday themed Star Wars fic with Thranto feels and Homesickness. This takes place in the Clearest Blue universe, so I suggest you read my other fics first to get the WHOLE picture! Love you all lots! Happy Winter!

Thrawn stared down at the box presented before him. It bore no insignia, no fanciful trapping, not even a sender’s name or return address. Admitting, of course, the latter was pointless. Eli had placed the case on his desk, saying it was, “from me to you,” marking the giver’s identity.

Thrawn was not _suspicious_ of the contents. Nor was he afraid of them. He had not even opened it - and did not need to - in order to be absolutely certain that they were non-threatening. Eli had proven to be more than loyal, and even more compassionate. No, it was the _purpose_ that puzzled Thrawn.

Eli had been away on leave for a couple days, and now he returned with this parcel. There was no reason for this to be occurring. How odd…

“I am not sure what garnered this, Lieutenant-Commander,” Thrawn admitted as he ran his fingers over the crease of the case to feel the solidity.

“It’s a common tradition on my world to give gifts around this season.” Eli leaned on his hands that were propped up on the desk. His casualty made Thrawn pause before following his example by dropping protocol.

“It would be the winter months on Lysatra, I assume?”

“Yes. It's supposed to celebrate the coming of winter.”

“Given that your world is highly agricultural if not for trade, would the winter not be cause for caution and wariness?”

“Normally, yeah.” Eli conceded this fact with a shrug. “But Lysatrans were aware that it was important to keep spirits high and remind ourselves that we can’t fend on our own sometimes. The crop could have been bad for everyone or even just a few, and there may not have been enough to survive the winter months. So, they started the tradition of sharing with one another what was needed as a community after a harvest when the cold season began. Eventually, it became a holiday.”

Thrawn stroked his chin in thought.

“I see…several other worlds uphold this festivity, though place it under different names…”

“Life Day on Kashyyyk is the most famous of them,” Eli confirmed with a smile. So expressive, was he….

“indeed…” Thrawn murmured before admitting, “my world does not have such a holiday.”

Being from an ice world with little plant life other than needled vegetation and hardy roots, there was no farming done on the core worlds of the Ascendency. The winter and the cold stayed year-round, and his ancient ancestors escaped this by living underground in caves made of ice and stone.

There _was_ a similar activity, however. The Festival of Aristocracy was the closest contender to this holiday Eli described. This was when the Aristocras of each house would provide grand feasts and activities for the common people. It was a time for the royalty to mingle just a little with the public, and show their faces and give a humbling and mortal identity to them. In turn, the common people would be given a chance to exchange pleasantries and give thanks to the government that provided for them because of their work.

It was a…political affair, more often than not for Thrawn. An opportunity to garner favor with the people as a rising syndic, and Thrawn never was one for politics. He preferred the carefree affiliation that common people had with one another, and was not afraid to shed his robes and don a more casual garb to _truly_ mingle. His brother always frowned at his actions, as well as the Aristocra’s but it was considered mostly harmless when he was an adolescent. When he was an adult, however…he could no longer slip away.

But…there was one holiday that rested at a similar time as this so called “Winter-Passing” feast: The Celebration of Light.

His race was always a warrior one, where his people celebrated large victories in the early years of established culture. This was the time when they lived underground to escape the cold without usage of energy. However, light was another matter. While it was true they had partial infrared vision and capability to see in certain levels of darkness, underground darkness was truly without any source of light other than by artificial means.

The story was simple, much like many of the Chiss Holiday’s. The Chiss won a battle against the odds and hold a large feast in celebration of the victory. However, this particular battle was fought underground against an enemy that is unknown to the Empire. While the Chiss were successful, they suffered great damage and loss towards resources, the worst being fuel for lamps. Light was needed in the underground caves for survival, and while they had the necessary means to create more fuel, it would take more days to make it than they had for the amount on hand to last. Needless to say, many thought it a miracle when the lamp’s light lasted for the full time till the new fuel was ready.

“Thrawn?” Eli’s voice broke him out of his thoughts, and based off his companion’s expression, he had been in thought for too long a time than was appropriate.

“I am fine,” Thrawn replied. Eli’s expression of concern did not falter.

“I haven’t…offended you, have I?”

“No, Eli. I just was pondering if I should return the exchange with a gift for you.”

“No, I don’t expect anything!” Eli waved a hand in dismissal. “And it’s not your tradition, so don’t worry! I just wanted to share my culture with you, since you’ve always ask me questions about it.”

Thrawn allowed a small smile to escape him.

“The consideration for my curiosity is more of a gift to me than the contents of this case, Eli.”

Eli’s face positively glowed both in his heat tones as well as a blush of joy. Thrawn could feel the warmth from this human from where he stood across the desk, and was reminded of the core reason he preferred Eli to any other. His expression and emotions were so pure…

His attention turned to the case on his desk, before opening the lid. Thrawn felt a lump in his throat grow, and tried to swallow it down. He found he couldn’t, and forced his breath to even out instead of stutter.

Slowly, with reverence, he lifted the pedestal disk from the foam mold and activated it, the swirling mass of blue iridescence appeared on call and evoking a cool glow over the two viewers.

“It cannot be.” Thrawn murmured in disbelief.

“It is.” Eli smiled wider. “With the new laws being passed about Non-Human art being showcased in Human only facilities on Coruscant, I had it smuggled out. Picked it up on leave planetside.”

His face fell a little.

“I’m sorry I could not save any the others in the museum, but since this one is so impor-”

Thrawn didn’t let Eli finish as he placed the pedestal to the side and cupped Eli’s face with his hands, bringing their foreheads together fiercely without knocking them. His eyes were shut tight to fight back the emotions bursting from his chest and attempting escape his eyes.

“Thrawn, you’re…” Eli murmured, pressing back. “You alright?”

Thrawn nearly spoke, but felt the lump return. Instead, he nodded once and kissed Eli’s cheek. Eli nuzzled him a little and Thrawn felt for the first time the partial stubble. A thrill went through Thrawn at this human trait of facial hair, and suddenly he knew exactly in what way he could give something to Eli.

Such a gift as personal as Eli’s garners an appropriate action of gratitude, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello on Tumblr!


End file.
